Abusive? No! He's Just a Prat
by HakuHunterNatural
Summary: During training lately, Arthur has been hitting hard,and Merlin has the bruising to show. Yet Arthur doesn't even notice. How long until he finds out? Will it be too late when he does? What will he do about it? Not slash. Wrote because Merlin's too loyal
1. Chapter 1

When Merlin woke up that morning it was with his usual groan. It was winter and there was a thin layer of snow lying on Camelot. So it was the perfect time to try to stay inside and keep warm, right? WRONG! Merlin was manservant to the Royal Prat himself, King Arthur. So of course Merlin was going to be target practice if he didn't high-tail his backside down to the kitchens, Arthur's breakfast in hand, and rush up to Arthur's room.

So Merlin scrambled out of bed, shivering slightly. Gaius needed to save his firewood for the day for his patients. What Gaius didn't know, and Merlin certainly wasn't going to tell him, was that Merlin was secretly using his magic to keep Gaius warm so that he could stay healthy and heal all the sick from the cold harsh winter. Merlin felt a pang of guilt thinking how he had the luxury of living in the castle with the court physician no less, while so many in Ealdor and the poorer parts of Camelot were freezing, starving, getting sick, and dying because they had no one to help them. Merlin stopped shivering.

Merlin practically ran out the door, a "Good morning" screamed over his shoulder. No time for breakfast. The young warlock ran down to the kitchens, ignoring the aches of his bones and the bruises Arthur had caused the day before in what he calls "training" but really is just an excuse to hit Merlin.

Merlin seems to always have bruises and Arthur has been getting very rough lately during training. He doesn't even notice. Merlin understands that Arthur has been under a lot of stress lately now that he's king and with Morgana on the prowl, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Merlin suspects that Arthur doesn't even know how badly he has been hurting him, and just loses himself in letting his stress pour out of his fists. Still, he can't be sure and that hurts him even more. Merlin can feel their friendship falling apart. Sure there's still the banter, and Merlin is still one of the few people that Arthur listens to, but the friendship is too one-sided. Arthur has been so tense, that what used to be a playful shove has turned into a not-so-gentle push. "_Oh well_," he tells himself. Arthur will outgrow his selfish pratty nature, right? Maybe he'll start to notice that other people are under stress too, and the next time he breaks a rib from hitting Merlin too hard he'll realize it. Not that Merlin would ever tell him. In fact he has been working really hard to make sure Arthur doesn't notice. It didn't seem fair to let Arthur know what he has been doing to Merlin, yet not tell him how Merlin has been lying to him. In a way Merlin thought he deserved the bruises. Still, that doesn't stop Merlin from sighing "_Puh Stupid Oblivious Clotpole"_

By now Merlin had arrived at the kitchens and managed to sneak through and grab Arthur's breakfast without the head kitchen maid, Greta, noticing. Merlin knows that Greta means well, and really is only trying to look out for him so that he gets enough food, but he just can't afford to be target practice today.

On the way up the stairs Merlin was overcome with a wave of dizziness, but kept on going. _"Oh right, I forgot to eat dinner yesterday, because I was cleaning Arthur's armor. Stupid prat_" he thought slightly annoyed. Though he hadn't fainted in a while (almost 12 episodes!) he got dizzy spells quite often and was used to them. He knew what set them off.

Merlin was about to knock, but stopped himself. _Why am I knocking? Don't want the prat getting used to it. If I'm not careful I'm going to turn into some bootlicker._

Merlin was slightly nervous as to what kind of mood Arthur would be in. He didn't let that show, though. Bright grin in place, he barged into Arthur and Gwen's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door forcefully, he quickly set Arthur's breakfast on the table and headed to the curtains to wake Arthur up. He stopped himself. "_While Arthur definitely deserves that kind of wake up, Gwen doesn't." _he thought. So he walked up to the bed and started to gently wake up Gwen….and was met a fist to the face. A fist that was most certainly not Gwen's. Merlin looked down and saw the bleary eyes of his _King_ still half asleep. Barely awake and already in protective mode. Of course it was very noble and everything, Merlin knows that, but that didn't make his eye stop throbbing.

"_Fantastic_," Merlin thought, "_he hasn't even gotten through bloody breakfast yet and he's already given me a new bruise!"_

Suddenly Arthur was wide awake, a look of shock on his face. Ordinarily Merlin would have found it quite funny, but he was currently too preoccupied holding his throbbing eye to notice the comedy of the situation. Gwen was also awake, having heard the apparently deafening sound of Arthur punching Merlin by now and gasped, "Merlin! Are you all right? What happened?"

Merlin managed to ignore the throbbing long enough to answer her. "I'm fine, Gwen. It's nothing. Good morning, by the way" he said a slight smile on his face, as if he were completely used to being punched in the face as soon as he walked into a room.

Arthur got out of bed completely, gaping like a gold fish. "You idiot!" he finally managed to say.

Merlin looked at him incredulously for a minute before answering, "Idiot! How can you possibly blame this on me! This is your fault. It's not my fault that you're first response is violence. You should really work on that actually. How am I to know how a clotpole's mind works? I _am_ just a servant after all." Merlin said a cheeky grin on his face.

Arthur tried desperately to hide his laugh before saying, "You are to treat me with respect. I am your King! You are just a servant!"

"Right sorry, Your Clotpoledness," Merlin said disguising his hurt at being called "just a servant" even if it was just a joke.

"Merlin," he said warningly. "You must really miss the stocks," he added.

Merlin winced. He knew it was an empty threat, but his body simply wouldn't be able take being in that crouched position for that long. His three broken ribs, while numbed slightly with magic, where still just that, broken. Besides that, he noticed that the numbing spell was working less and less with each passing day. He simply didn't have the energy to keep it up. Besides he needed to save as much magical energy as possible in case someone attacked Arthur.

"Are you even listening to me, Merlin?" Arthur said exasperated.

Merlin nodded dumbly, though it was obvious he wasn't.

Arthur smirked slightly, "Well than I guess you heard that you'll be helping me train with the knights today, then, right? And afterwards you can muck the stables, scrub my boots….."

Merlin zoned out for the ridiculously long list of chores, while his body screamed in protest at the mention of yet another torture session. Come to think of it, Merlin didn't actually think that his body ever _stopped _screaming in protest. Merlin simply did what he did best when it came to his health, ignored it.

Absent mindedly he wondered what there was left for Arthur to bruise…Merlin already had to wear his longest sleeve cloak so that no bruise would show itself. What next? He starts to wear masks?

He turned back to Arthur and picked out his clothes before Arthur and Gwen ate breakfast. Gwen offered Merlin a small sympathetic smile, but didn't say anything.

He followed Arthur doggedly out the door a stone of dread sunk dip within his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the training field, Arthur strutted over to his knights in full prat mode. It was during these training sessions that the noble King Arthur disappeared, replaced with that spoiled brat of a prince who Merlin met on his first day in Camelot. Obsessed with showing off and physical exertion, and not caring about those below him.

The change seemed to affect every knight in some way. These _were_ the knights Arthur was training with, but even though they held the same names and bodies, they were not THE knights. Gwaine was almost _**focused**_, Elyon was almost _**feral**_, Percival was almost _**loud**_, and Leon was…well Leon was just Leon, but he can't really change anyway, so that doesn't count.

Merlin knew that they hadn't always taken training so seriously. He knew that it was only out of loyalty towards Arthur that they reeked of such determination. The day Arthur was crowned was the same day Gwaine broke his first sweat during training. Deep down, he was proud at how far they had all come, but most of all how far Arthur had come to invoke such devotion. Unfortunately, their focus also caused blindness. They didn't even _**notice **_when Merlin was able to hide a limp, or a grimace. They didn't even _**see **_Merlin be punched or beat or anything by Arthur. They didn't even _**hear**_ his pained grunts. So, Merlin decided that he wouldn't notice either. He was well aware of how ridiculous the notion sounded, but it was the only way he was able to get through the day.

Merlin didn't exactly understand why he couldn't tell anyone about the injuries….but he supposed he must have a way of changing, too. This was how he changed during training, and the effects simply lasted longer on him, because of his firm belief in Arthur. At least, that's what he told himself. Deep down he knew that he felt, no he _**was**_ responsible for Arthur needing to go to such extremes to keep himself from cracking under the pressure. It was _**Merlin's**_ fault that Uther died before Arthur was fully ready to take the thrown, and it was _**Merlin's**_ fault that Arthur had to deal with Morgana attacking Camelot. So he endured the suffering, and silently wrapped his ribs and covered his bruises.

He followed Arthur to where the knights were waiting and silently prepared himself.

**A/N:** **I know, short, but hopefully this will clear up some confusion as to why the knights didn't notice, or why Merlin lets it go this far. Also, can anyone tell me how to respond to reviews? I'm kind of new at this. *embarrrased face* I don't even know how to send private messages.**


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the edge of the training field, Arthur started his customary I'm -going-to-work-you all-into-the-ground speech.

"Where'd you get that bruise, Merlin?" Gwaine interrupted with a slight smirk on his face, yet an edge to his voice that showed he wasn't amused. He was no doubt thinking of Merlin either being in a fight or knocking into a wall and was stuck between laughing at the prospect and killing the one responsible.

Merlin couldn't hide his surprise and quickly looked down, thinking that one of his sleeves had come up, but saw that both arms were still completely covered. For a second he was confused and stammered out, "W-what bruise?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth his pounding left eye reminded him exactly _which one_ Gwaine was talking about.

Gwaine looked at him incredulously, worried, but quickly masked it with a chuckle and a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, no worries Merlin. I know what it's like waking up with marks you didn't notice before. In one bar, I think it was the Shining Arrow, no that was last week, it was the Red Comet, no that was the week before…. Well anyway, I was so drunk that….."

"Shut up Gwaine!" Arthur yelled now a deep shade of red. He refused to admit that his color came only partially from Gwaine's antics and mostly from shame of hitting his man servant. _I shouldn't be such a girl, _he thought. _It was just an accident. Merlin understands. Besides its not like I hit him all the time, or use him to blow off steam. Merlin is rubbing off on me. I'm being overly sensitive. _Ignoring his guilt and shame he focused all his energy on his annoyance with Gwaine.

By now all the knights were busy trying to hold in their laughs and almost completely forgot about what had started the conversation. Almost. Gwaine couldn't help but notice Merlin looking down to his arms as soon as he had said the word, "bruise." He was worried about Merlin. _What is he hiding? _he thought. Still, Gwaine handled things the Gwaine-way, and didn't want to ruin Merlin's trust by interrogating him. But if Gwaine finds out that someone's hurting Merlin…..well then Gwaine might just end up with a couple of "marks" that he doesn't remember.

"Relax princess," Gwaine said, his face turning suddenly serious. He knew when joking stopped and training began. Though today, he would focus on something else: Merlin watching.

Arthur calmed down and started his normal training outline speech again, "Today we will be focusing on agility and speed. Some of you have been very sluggish during our sparring recently, and I think it's time we fixed that. Start with 20 laps around the field!"

For all their determination, at this even the eyes of the fearless knights widened. They grumbled before starting to run.

Arthur smirked and turned to Merlin. "_Mer_lin, let's start with some sparing," he said.

Merlin screamed inside his head. For a second he had thought Gwaine had figured it out, and had to concentrate hard on hiding his emotions. On one hand, he had almost been relieved that someone was actually _noticing_ and that his body wouldn't have to go through that torment again. On the other, he was afraid of Gwaine's reaction. Merlin wasn't stupid. He knew that Gwaine would gladly punch Arthur in the face, and Merlin's injuries would be the perfect excuse to do it. Not only that, but then Arthur would _know_. "You're such a girl Merlin…or worse...suck it up Merlin, you're just a servant…or worst of all…. I don't care, Merlin. I meant to hurt you, Merlin" he would say.

Merlin swallowed his emotions and turned to face Arthur.

**A/N: Like? Hate? Review, please! **

**Thank you for all your wonderful support so far! Who do you want to find out first? Take the poll on my profile page! **

**P.S. Do you think Merlin is out of OOC? I've received one or two reviews saying that may story isn't believable. What do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry for the unbelievably long wait! You have been amazing, and I can't believe I made it to 90 reviews! The spring term was awful, both in school and at home, and writing just didn't appeal to me even as summer break began. Thanks for being wonderful, and here's the next chapter!**

"Alright Merlin, let's go," Arthur said and Merlin watched as his expression practically changed before his eyes. Arthur raised his fists a fierce look in his eyes. All humor was gone, he was focused only on his arms. He brought his arm back and Merlin prepared to block.

The carefully delivered punches quickly became a relentless onslaught, and each strike left Merlin screaming silently in pain. It seemed that hours passed before the knights finished their laps. By the time the knights came jogging back to the sparring field, huffing and puffing, Merlin was sure all of his bones had been broken. Arthur turned towards the knights, and Merlin welcomed the reprieve, but he thought bitterly, "Great, now that he's done with playing Let's-hit-Merlin-with-blunt-objects he can move on to more pointy things….my favorite!"

"…maces...blah…blah…poor accuracy…..excuse to hit Merlin….blah…blah...oh you _do _look like pigs don't you men? Seems that training will have to start with a nice run every day now, won't it? Merlin, pretend to be useful for once and go fetch some water," Arthur mocked, prat mode in its full training glory.

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers several hours later, in a daze. His body moved almost mechanically, but never failed to remind him of Arthur's latest training accomplishments. Fresh cuts stung as old cuts bubbled and burned. A deep ever growing ache in his bones flared in dissatisfaction. His not yet treated ribs provided a burning, crushing weight over his lungs and a thin layer of sweat dripped over his burning skin.

Merlin picked up a broom and weakly made his way to the far corner of Arthur's vast quarters. His legs trembled slightly, yet constantly. Still, he forced his arms to move in a semi-efficient motion. Back and forth. Each movement seemed perfectly tailored to set off a wave of pain throughout his body. Back and forth. Merlin glanced over his shoulder and saw the impressive distance he had left to cover. Back and forth. He forced his arms to move faster as he started a new pile. Back and forth. The rough material of his too-worn cloak rubbed painfully against a hot gash even as coolness ran down his arm. Back and forth. His leg brushed against the unbelievable softness of Arthur's blankets, still to be made. Suddenly, his knee gave out and was rushing to meet the floor. He stood with the fatigue of an old man. Back and forth. The entire room blurred before his eyes, and the his body once again came to meet the floor.

He knew no more.

**A/N I know there's nothing that says "I'm sorry" like a cliffie, right? I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ummm…Hi. Anyone still out there? Well here's a chapter…if anyone's still reading. Sorry. Thanks to all the reviewers who finally pushed me to feel guilty enough to write. Thank you for being fantastic! Happy Thanksgiving, and on the story!**

Arthur's eyes were wide in such a way that would have Gwaine rolling in mocking laughter in any other situation. Now, however, Gwaine merely cracked his knuckles and glared as Arthur gasped, "You _hit _me," with a voice that was part incredulous, part angry.

"Aye," Gwaine growled with a glare, and took a step towards Arthur, menacingly. Arthur's eyes widened impossibly and his face began to color a deep red as his jaw clenched. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, his eyes narrowed into focused rays of fury. The dirty shields surrounding the pair blurred in front of Arthur's eyes, and the king, still drenched in sweat from training and fully clad in armor, forced himself to close his eyes and drew in a deep breathe.

When the king opened his eyes, the deep red in his face had faded to a flushed pink, and his eyes seemed to focus on the perfectly cleaned, if worn bows behind Gwaine's head. _No wonder,_ he thought, _I never use a bow, so Merlin doesn't clean them. _After a minute, Arthur forcefully moved his eyes to focus on the seething knight before him, and through clenched teeth, he said, "_Why _did you hit me, _Sir _Gwaine" drawing out the "Sir" the same way he had so often drawn out the _Mer _in _Mer_lin_…_

He was rewarded with another fist flying towards his face.

This time he was ready, and ducked to the side; the fist swooshing harmlessly passed his face. As Arthur straightened, and prepared for another dodge, Sir Leon walked into the armory, sword in hand, his shadow cast on the floor which the king was so steadfastly focusing on.

As the wizened knight took in the sober Gwaine pulling back his fist as air rushed out of his nose in huffs, and the red faced king with a dark patch on his cheek, standing with clenched teeth dangerously close to the normally drunken knight, his jaw fell open. Leon stood, taking in the scene for four impossibly long seconds before he abruptly dropped his sword, and rushed to Sir Gwaine's back, avoiding the weapons his fellow knights had carelessly discarded after training. Before Gwaine could even land another punch on the king's face, Sir Leon grabbed the knight's arms and held them. Gwaine struggled, shouting, "Let me go, Leon. It's his fault," but was no match for Leon who had been joined by Elyan as soon as the struggle began.

"Stop.. it…Gwaine….. you're not… helping ..anything," Elyan said panting. At the sound of Elyan's voice, Gwaine stopped struggling. After a moment's hesitation, the two knights released him.

Arthur took in the trio in front of him, his eyes burning into Gwaine's, and shouted, "_What _the _hell _was _that_?!"

Gwaine, still red faced and panting, glared at him. "It's YOUR fault! He's hurt because of you, you ungrateful, abusive, PRAT," he spat.

Arthur eyes were again impossibly wide, and his face deep red. He shouted, "What are you bloody talking about?!" Air rushed through his heated nose.

"Merlin," Gwaine said simply, deflated.

"Hurt, what? What has that idiot gone and done now, fallen down the stairs? Bitten by a kitten?" Arthur asked the color leaving his face and brow furrowing slightly.

Gwaine was red once more and as he tried to launch himself forward, but the knights behind him were quick to grasp his shoulders. Gwaine struggled for an entire minute, before raging, "YOU ABUSIVE PRAT!"

Arthur took an instinctive step backwards, as red returned to his face so quickly it seemed almost black in contrast to the wet blond of his sweat drenched hair. "Abusive? How could you possibly call me abusive? Do you know who you are talking to? Find your place, Gwaine," he spat.

Gwaine's voice was now deadly quiet as it said, "He fainted. FAINTED! You overwork him and you probably gave him that nasty bruise on his face, too! Maybe you're not abusive _yet, _but if I ever find out that you have hurt him, you will have at least _four _bruises for every one you give him! UNDERSTAND, my _King," _bitingly.

King Arthur stood stunned for a minute. The pit of unease in his stomach was already growing, and even as he opened his mouth retort, he stopped, and simply rushed out of the room.

**A/N Good? Bad? Horrible? Improved? Worse? Tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait, but at least this one's longer, right? **

**The reviewer with the most awesome review gets a preview of the next chapter!**


End file.
